Times of Lawlessness
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A/U where our heroes find love has outlaws but must restore the law when the men of the law break the law. *Characters may be out of character*


Times of Lawlessness  
Author's Notes: The characters might be a little out of character. Deal with it if you don't like it. Anyways takes place in the times of the Wild West.  
_____________________________________________________  
Botan walked around the Saloon carrying a trey of beers. For a group of lawmen in a dark corner. They didn't like people to know they were here yet the entire town knew they spent more time in the Saloon Bar then they did in the county jail. Botan's outfit had no straps except for the ones that went across her upper arms. The dark purple bodiace fit tightly across her chest and waist, the frilly skirt fell to her knees. Her legs were clad in a black fishnet stocking and she wore thin heeled high heel boots. The men were the local lawmen Karasu, Gouki, and Rando.   
The three men wore white pants, a white button up shirt, white boots, and a white jacket. Karasu's long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and they each wore white cowboy hats to hide their hair. They had already had two rounds of drink already and when Botan placed the drinks on their table Karasu grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against his side.  
"How bout a kiss sweet heart?" he smirked alchol on his breathe.   
"I am sorry but we do not do not open the bedrooms until dusk," said Botan pulling herself out of his arms.   
Botan walked down the stairs ignoring their snickers and walked up to another table to take their orders. There were only two men at this   
table one man was tall and had orange hair Botan. The two of them had played together has children. Botan and Kuwabara along with Panthera, Keiko, and Yukina. had remained friends for years.   
"How's it goin Kuwabara?" she asked them cheerfully.  
"Hey Botan you doin okay?" asked Kuwabara.   
The two men wore simillar outfits like the lawmen except their clothing was more ruged and a dakr brown.  
"Doing fine Kuwabara so what can I get for you two the usually?"  
"Has always Botan ."  
"Alright and by the way Yukina is due on stage any time now."  
Botan turned away and chuckled leaving Kuwabara to blush at the thought of the girl he had had a crush on since they were teenagers,dancing in the skimpy little Saloon Girl outfit. The girls had been living in an oprhange until the lawmen closed it down when that happened the girls got together and opened a bar. It wasn't until the bar began to go downhill that the girls turned it into a Saloon has well. Then everything started to look up after that.   
Though now they were starting to get the low lives of society including the shreif and his men. He smiled has Yukina came onto the stage and the pianist began a lively tune and watched Yukina dance and sing around the stage. She wore the same attire has Botan's except instead of her outfit being purple it was a dark green.   
The men clapped, cheered, and whistled urging for more. Kuwabara just watched and clapped for his childhood friend. Kuwabara heard the voice of Rando carring across the bar. He watched has Yukina glanced around nervously for Botan who was keeping a trained eye on him while waiting for the drinks to be made. He knew that she carried a gun somewhere on her leg. He just hoped he would never find out where exactly on her leg she hide it. Though he wouldn't mind seeing if Yukina hide one somewhere.  
Kuwabara began to think about the disgrace the men of the law were. They were to busy trying to get laid by the bar girls, than they were with doing their job to uphold the law. Which is why they currently had a problem with a band of dangerous outlaws which was composed of three dangerous men. They were known for killing women and children if they got in their way. Word had it that they had heard about the lawless town and that is why they were here. Though Kuwabara had seen the three men he figured they were just rumors. After all surely this town would be nothing more then a ghost town by now if they had been true.   
At that moment the door burst open and there stood three silent figures standing there and looking around at the other bar goers. They were   
both at different heights they filed into the bar going from tallest to   
shortest. The entire Saloon stopped what they were doing to look at the new comers in curiosity. These men were strangers that was for sure. Has the men walked down onto the main Bar floor people began to whisper about them. The men paid little heed to the gossip going around the bar about them though, they did glare at a group of men who quickly got out of their seats and hurried out of the bar.   
Kuwabara watched the men smirk at eachother and take a seat. These men wore all in black. The tallest male's eyes were golden with long white hair. The middle man had dark hair that had been slipped back and dark brown eyes that held up captive. The smallest one had dark red eyes with black hair that stuck up like a flame and had white flaming streaks in it. In fact their hairstyle was the only difference between the men aside from their height.   
Botan who had just set the drink down in front of Kuwabara approached them calmly.   
"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked.  
The man of middle height snared at her for several minutes. After   
awhile the taller man spoke up.  
"Bring us some beers woman," he replied smirking at her, and runnig his eyes up and down her body.   
Botan nodded her head while walking away in the direction of the bar to get their drinks. She looked over to see how Keiko was doing she was busy playing poker with some other boys. From the sound of the table she was busy cleaning them all out of all their money. In a minute they would probably try to convince her to start playing a little strip poker with them. Of course even though the rules forbid such a thing in public and before Dusk she would say no, even at Dusk. This might be a Whore House but they kept it tasteful. If men wanted sex bad enough in the daytime they could either go back to their wives or go to one of the common whore houses.   
Botan returned to the table of the new comers and began setting the drinks out next to the one that placed the odor. She could practial feel the eyes of the taller man on her has she moved slightly and felt his hands on her arm. She should have been outraged and disgusted, but his touch felt wonderful. She turned to look at the white haired man has he pulled her against him.   
"Is there something else I can get for you sir?" asked Botan calmly.   
'Like a glass of ice water for your balls,' she thought catching a   
glimpse at the bulge in his pants.   
"Kurama!" snapped the middle height man. "We are here to meet a man   
about a buisness deal not indulge in the women!"  
The man named Kurama glared at the man before releasing Botan.   
"Fine Yuusuke," he snarled his golden eyes flashing.   
The shortest of them snickered.  
"It's amazing we get anything done at all with how you two bicker with eachother," he chuckled.  
"Shut up Hiei," growled Yuusuke.   
Then they saw a man with brown pants and a white undershirt walk up to them.He took a seat near them and handed them a package, while they handed him a wad of bills. Kurama stuck it in his pants' pocket before seattling down and swigging his beer down. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the blue haired Saloon girl. He licked his lips at her when she walked by to refill their cups.   
Yuusuke growled at this, " I am going to go play poker with that   
group of idoits and the woman!"  
"Go ahead and have fun just don't loose all your money this time," smirked Hiei.   
Yuusuke snorted and walked away from them toward the poker table. He took a seat across from a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing the exact same outfit has the blue haired girl, except she wore a dark blue dress. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"So stranger are you ready for a little poker?" she asked huskily.   
"Fine woman deal me in and let's see exactly how good you are," smirked Yuusuke.  
Keiko's smirk grew even wider and she dealed him along with the others. This was going to be very very enjoyable.  
Hiei sighed and leaned back in his seat he was throughly enjoying   
this time without Yuusuke. He looked over at Kurama who was still   
watching the blue haired female.   
"If you are so enwrapped in her why not buy the woman for the night?" asked Hiei with a roll of his eyes.   
"Why not it and if I truely enjoy her prescence then I can grab her   
when we come back into town tommorrow for a raid."  
"We have a rule on the bedrooms," said a flat female voice behind them.   
Both men turned around and saw a tall slender woman in a dark red dress, her hair was pure white, and she had silver eyes that almost seemed to blend in with the whites in her eyes.   
"What bedroom policy would that be?" asked Kurama annoyed at the woman for listening in on their conversation.   
"No one is allowed in the bedrooms until dusk," said the woman.  
"Why dusk?"  
"Because it provides more privacy for our customers."  
"I see so this lasts how long?"  
"Until dawn of course."  
"You keep odd hours for your girls."  
"They aren't my girls," said the white haired.  
"Then who owns this bar?"  
"You don't want to know and pray you never find out."  
With that the white haired woman walked away just has Kurama stood up to walk towards the blue haired woman. The room once more turned quite and the Saloon girl's breathing became slightly heavier and they all got a slightly panicked look on their faces. Everyone in the room turned toward the windows and watched has dusk seattled over the town.  
Kurama looked around and saw Yuusuke smirking at a woman across the poker table from him. From the looks of things they were both pretty even at the poker table. Kurama smirked and stared at Hiei lifting his beer glass at him.  
"You know I think I will have some fun with the blue haired Saloon girl," smirked Kurama.  
"Well," said Hiei. "You had better hurry I think the Shrieff is   
about to have his own fun with her."  
Kurama turned to stare at the Shrieff has he tried to lay down hints   
that he wanted to bed with her. Botan just looked annoyed and walked away from their table and passed by Kurama's. He reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her against him.  
"How bout we get to know eachother cutie a little while?" he smirked.  
"How much would you be willing to pay for that?" smirked Botan.  
Botan wouldn't ignore the fact that she was enjoying his strong arms around her. She ran her hands up his arms and purred in his ear.  
"Whatever you want me to pay woman," smirked Kurama feeling himself going hard. "I will pay it."  
The scent of her, the feel of her turned him on beyond comperhension. Botan felt herself smile at what he had told her. Normally the men laid down a price and she had to accept the offer. But this man was offering for her to set the price. She thought for a moment and told him the highest price any man had ever paid for her to spend the night in her bed. He smirked and nodded the price was alot less then he had expected but whatever the woman wanted he would gladly pay. He releasing her and turned her toward the stairs.  
"Lead the way," he smirked slapping her butt.  
Botan squeled and lead him up to her bedroom. With a smirk in   
Hiei's direction. Kurama started after the woman already unbuttoning his   
shirt.   
________________________________________________________  
Back at the poker table Yuusuke was throughly enjoying himself. He had never meet anyone this good at cards before. This coming from a woman was even better. He had never expected to see a woman that was this good at poker. He would see how good she was then decide waht to do next. After all her ability to play poker was an extreme turn on, her laugh didn't hurt that much. The curves weren't that bad either he wondered what she would look like without the clothing on.Keiko laughed and placed half her money in the middle of the table waiting to see what the stranger would do. The group that had gather around the table whistled and nodded. She giggled at him and watched him place his money into the middle. She couldn't help but stare at him he was extremely handsome.   
Frowning Keiko exaimned the cards in her hand and wondered if she should go higher since her hand was good. But since she lived on the edge of life she loved to live dangerously so she the rest of her money in the pile. The stranger soon pushed the rest of his money onto the table before smirking has if he thought of something. The crowd was going wild this had to be one of the better poker games they had ever seen. They watched has the stranger pushed the rest of his money onto the table, then they watched his smirk widen has if he suddenly thought of something.   
"I think I am going to raise the stakes," smirked Yuusuke.  
"Oh really sounds interesting?" asked Keiko intriged. "What is it?"  
"How about if I win then you share your bed with me for free. However if you win then I pay you twice the amount of money that was your highest offer."  
Keiko thought about it she could use the money so she could get her and her friends out of this place. With that money they would have a better life and be free of this Whore House.   
"All right," said Bulma smirking while laying down her cards with their backs to the table.  
Keiko smirked and placed his own cards face up on the table.  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei laughed and watched Kurama chase the woman up the stairs and into her bedroom. The laughter at the other table caught his attention he   
looked over and saw that a group had gathered around the poker table to watch Yuusuke and some brown haired woman face off in the game. He sighed and began to fill slightly bored now that his buddies were occupied with other things.   
"Looks like your friends are a little busy," said a somewhat famillar voice.  
Hiei looked up and saw the white haired woman from earlier. He waved at her signaling her to have a seat which she readily accepted.   
"Yeah it's amazing how they find things so interesting during work."  
"You three are working?" asked the woman raising an eyebrow.  
"Something like that."  
"So tell me are you interested in doing anything at the moment?"  
"Well I guess I could have a beer and talk for awhile, let me buy you one to. Do you know how to play a card game?"  
"I know how to play most card games."  
"How about we play a game of war?"  
"Your serious?"  
"Well not your normal game of war," said Hiei smirking his eyes taking her entire body in. "It's kind of everytime you play a set of cards you make a bet to see who wins. Small bets at first and then they slowly raise. Well up for it?"  
Panthera smiled and nodded at him has Yukina brought their drinks over. After she placed the drinks in front of them she went over to seat on Kuwabara's lap.  
"So?" asked Hiei. "What exactly is your name? My name is Hiei."  
"My name is Panthera and let us see exactly how good you are at playing this poker war of yours."  
"Sounds like fun let's get cracking then shall we?"  
That said Hiei began to hand out the cards while Panthera got the poker chips.  
Kuwabara watched has Yukina walked over to him and took a seat in his lap. He grinned to himself seattling down into his chair holding her tightly. He could smell her distinct perfume in her hair and feel her breathe has she rested her head against his chest. Yukina was a very beautiful woman there was no doubt about that, no doubt at all. He reached for his drink and to a slow sip before setting it back down on the table.  
"Hello Kuwabara," she purred happily.  
"Yukina how have you been doing?" asked Kuwabara happily.  
"Fine but you know what would be even better for me?"  
"What is that?"  
"A kiss," she said happily. "Well? What do you say to that?"  
Kuwabara grinned and kissed her on the lips gentlely and quickly.   
Yukina smilled and kissed him back for awhile. After they were done kissing Yukina pulled back and blinked for several minutes.  
"Kuwabara why do you have lipstick on your mouth?" she asked.  
Kuwabara blushingly wipped it away with the back of his hand.  
"Oh nothing Yukina," smirked Kuwabara.   
"Oh what did she say?"  
"Not a clue ask him I think whatever she said had an impact on him that's for sure."  
"Kuwabara?" asked Yukina looking to look at him.  
"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over or anything."  
"Oh."  
Yukina smiled and kissed her head gently.   
"Who is up for a game of cards?" he asked.  
"Sure why not," said Yukina.  
But something seemed to be bothering her Botan had disapeared   
into one of the upper rooms with one of the newcomers. Also Shreiff   
Karasu's eyes were roaming the room looking for her. He spotted her and walked over to her, Kuwabara tightened his grip on her instinctively.  
"Where is the Blue haired wench?" demanded Karasu.  
"She is busy entertaining another guest," said Yukina.  
"She should be entertaining me," snarled Karasu.  
"You were too late to pay for her shreiff," smirked Kuwabara.  
Karasu growled and glared at the other man.  
"You will do well to pay better respect for law enforcement then that Kuwabara," he snarled.  
Kuwabara looked up completely unfazed by the fact that the other two had joined Karasu.   
"I mean no disrespect shreiff I was just stating a fact. Come let me   
buy you and your men a drink."  
The three men stood up and nodded Yukina hopped out of Kuwabara's lap. But Kuwabara pulled her down and whispered something into her ear before letting her go again.   
Karasu looked at Kuwabara and smirked.  
"What were you telling the wench," he asked slyly.  
"Nothing to concern yourself about," said Kuwabara lazily.  
At that moment Yukina came back with their drinks and sat the dark colored beer in front of Karasu, Gouki, and Rando. She then sat the light colored beer in front of Kuwabara.  
"I see you serve your better beer to the real men at the table," said Yukina taking a swig.  
"You could say that," smiled Yukina.  
The three men finished their beer and in a matter of minutes were   
sleeping at the table. Yukina motioned for several of the Saloon girls, together they managed to get the men up into an upper room Kuwabara waited and eventually the women returned.   
"What did you do to them?" asked Kuwabara has Yukina sat back down on his lap.  
"Oh you will find out soon enough," smiled Yukina with an evil grin that was uncharacterstic of her.  
Kurama smirked and stared at Botan has she climbed onto the bed and looked up at him. He crawled onto the bed ontop of her and smirked down at her. He licked his lips and kissed her mouth slipping his tongue inside of it with the utmost pleasure of feeling her mouth. She sighed and slipped her tongue up to meet his carressing it like a lover. She ran her hands along his stomach and up his back gentle massaging the muscles there. He broke the kiss and moaned at the feeling of her cool hands on his hot skin.   
Pulling back Kurama stared down at her and removed his shirt before unbuckling his belt. Botan giggled and sat up pulling her towards him for a kiss and pushing him down under her body. She seductively straddled his waist and ran her hands along his chest. Lowering herself to his body she rubbed her lower body on his own and smiled sweetly at feeling his hardness grow. With a giggle she sat back up again and smiled down at him still giggling. Kurama sat up and reached behind her for the ties to her outfit. He began to loosen them until the only thing holding it up was the soft curve of her breasts. He took the matrial by her waist and began to gentle slide it downwards. Botan placed her hands over his to stop him from going down any farther.  
"Nani?" asked Kurama confused.  
With a sweet smile she slowly moved her hadn to turn off the oil lamp.  
"Sorry," she said. "But Saloon rules you aren't allowed to see us   
naked."  
Kurama frowned but accepted that not wanting to get the young woman in trobule. So he continued what he was doing in the dark even though his night vision was just has good has his day vision. He could see her body clearly even without the light. The russle of clothing died down and was replaced with a completely different sound. A sound of pleasure, passion and undeniable love for eachother.  
_______________________________________________________  
Keiko smirked to herself when she saw the cards that Yuusuke had   
placed down. She had won she had beaten him they both had four of a kind but while he had Kings she had Aces. She laughed joyfully at the experssion on his face.   
"Well stranger," said Keiko. "I guess you owe twice the amount of money to sleep with me then my highest offer."  
Yuusuke smirked the amount of money he owed didn't phase him at all. He and his friends had more then enough money stashed away in almost every state. Besides they would get the money back tommorrow and more of it.   
"Very well woman," said Yuusuke. "How much do I owe you with the money doubled?"  
"My name is Keiko ya jerk, not woman!"  
"Woman suites you so much better though," smirked Yuusuke. "Oh and woman my name is Yuusuke not jerk."  
Keiko fumed until she saw Yuusuke pull out the money from his pocket. "How could you possiblely have all that money?" stammered Keiko in shock.  
"I have a very good career going for me. Now Keiko where is your room so we can get down to buisness?"  
Taking the money Kieko lead Yuusuke up the stairs but not before   
stashing the money away for safe keeping. When they reached her bed room Yuusuke removed his shirt and pulled her roughly against him kissing her mouth passionately. Keiko was too caught off guard to do anything else at the moment other then give into the sweet kiss. Before either of them knew it they were both on the bed and their hands were all over eachother. Yuusuke pulled away and looked down at her smirking.  
"Woman I am going to enjoy you," then he moved back down and kissed her.  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei laughed and took another swig of his beer. He could sense his   
friends with their new playmates. He looked across the table at the   
beautiful girl with white hair and smiled.   
"Well Panthera," he said. "I believe it is your turn to start the bidding."  
"Indeed it is," said Panthera she thought a moment before smiling. "If you win this match I will allow you in my bed for a week free of charge."  
Hiei thought about it and stared at her for several minutes trying   
to figure it out. Then it occured to him that maybe she was doing this to   
feel less of a whore, and more of just a normal woman with a lover.   
"Very well," he nodded. "And if I win I will go to your bed for a month free of charge."  
Panthera looked at him in shock for severaly minutes, she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She had to admit he was cute there was no denying that much that was for sure. She seemed to enjoy looking at his red eyes. He made him all the more attractive well that and the fact that he had no nose. He was different from the other guys that was for sure the others she had been with had been creeps and jerks. They had been even worse in bed and had been rough. She wondered if this man was truely any different or was it just a trick to make her think so. Oh well only one way to find out what exactly he truely was like.   
Hiei watched has shock appeared on Panthera's face and then has she started blushing. The blush made her even more prettier and made her look vunerable to him. He felt a protectiveness rise with in him for her and knew that if anyone were to harm her they would pay for it with their lives. He was a Demon after all and this woman was going to be his mate. He could feel it he would win her over tonight then in the morning return for her and take her away. He could tell with how the others acted around the other women that they were probably thinking the same thing.   
Together they moved to reveal their cards when snickering caught their attention they both turned to the stairwell and gaped at the scene.  
Kuwabara had to hold back his snickers has he saw Karasu and the other two come down the stairs. Yukina and the girls had some how managed to get all three men into some old Saloon Girl outfits, and put trashy make up on them. They had made their hair put to look like a Saloon Girl and had some how managed to give them what resembled breasts.   
"You and the girls did good Yukina real good," snickered Kuwabara.   
Karasu looked around trying to figure out what exactly everyone was snickering about.   
"Gouki?" he asked not bothering to turn to look at the other man. "Any idea what is so funny?"   
"Not a clue boss," said Gouki.   
"What about you Rando?" asked Karasu.   
"Got me," shrugged the tall man.   
"Great," growled Karasu.   
Suddenly Hiei unable to contain his amusement decided to tease the three lawmen.   
"Hey good looking!" he shouted. "Nice Rack!"   
The entire bar room burst into laughter at the outburst. Karasu and the other two looked at eachother and nearly chocked on their own spit. Then they looked at themselves and nearly had a heart attack. They were dressed like whores!   
"Karasu!" shouted the bar keeper. "Never seen you and your men look so good!"   
Karasu growled and reached for his gun but remebered that he wasn't wearing one. Yukina stood up and smiled innocently at them.   
"I am terriblely sorry for this joke Sheriff," she said. "I have no idea who did it but if you like I am sure I can find some old clothes that would fit you and you can wash up and change."   
"Fine that would do well lead the way woman!" snapped Gouki in annoyance at being embarrassed.   
With that Yukina and other Saloon women got up and hurried the men away into a bathing room. _______________________________________________________ Hiei smiled sweetly at Panthera, her silver eyes displayed shock at being beaten.   
"Something wrong?" he asked grinning.   
"You beat me?!" she stammered in shock.   
"I know," smirked Hiei.   
"I have never been beaten at cards before," said Panthera.   
"Well there is a first time for everything."   
"Yes there is," said Panthera.   
"Well then has agreed you get a month free of sex in my bed."   
"Or in mine," muttered Hiei grinning.   
"What was that?!"   
"Oh um nothing really you will find out eventually."   
"I see well come with me then."   
"Lead the way."   
Panthera lead Hiei to her room for entertaining men that paid for it or in Hiei's case won. Once in the room Panthera turned the lights on and lead him to the bed. There they slowly undressed eachother and kissed softly with a growing passion that could only be reached by pure bliss and by the pure soul linkage of time. _______________________________________________________ At least the two of the women he and the others had had their eyes on weren't here. But Gouki figured the other whores in this place would tell them in the morning after they closed down. That was all they need something to stop them from getting what they really wanted. The three women would certainly be a nice addittion to their collection. However he couldn't help but wonder where the other two were. It was now well into the night and they hadn't seen them since after dusk seattled. Karasu and the other two men relaxed in the warm water has Saloon Girls milled around them massaging their sore muslces.   
They had exchanged a look while they slept and slipped some sleeping ointment into their cloths that wearing covering their faces. Soon the men were fast sleep and snoring loudly snickering the women waved Kuwabara, and other men into the room. Silently they took the men outside and came back later to resume their activetives. Kuwabara sighed and took a sip of his beer only to see Yukina smiling at him tenderly. She held her hand out to him and her smile grew wider.   
"Come with me it is alright," she said softly. "I will not charge you old friend."   
"I wouldn't consider paying," whispered Kuwabara.   
Then Yukina lead him upstairs to her room that was used when she was entertaining gentlemen callers.Kuwabara kissed her until she fell onto his bed under his weight. Then he continued by working off their clothes. After that the only thing that was heard was nothing but sounds of pleasure. ______________________________________________________ By the time the sun had risen Botan found her bed empty save herself. The stranger that had shared the bed with her last night had left her at some point in the night. Though she wondered how it was possible for such a thing to happen without her knowledge. Then again what they had did most of the night had tired her out somewhat. She was amazed she was even awake at this hour but years of training had made her what she was. Getting up at the crack of dawn to begin another day of work. Setting up in bed she was surprised that she didn't feel sore.   
Then again there was something different about that man and she couldn't seem to put her finger on it though. She ran her right hand up her neck and brushed against puncture wounds over the part of her neck where her collar bones meet.   
"What on Earth?" she whispered.   
Lowering her hand and saw it caked in blood both dry and new. She hurried out of bed and hurried over to the basin of water on a small table under a mirror. She saw two wounds on her neck that must have started bleeding again at some point of time.  
"Who? What?" she whispered to herself.   
She must have been marked by him. But how is that possible? She didn't even remeber him doing it. If the owner found out....   
'No,' she thought. 'Don't think about that now. Just cover it up with make up and jewerly and no one will notice it. No one will be hurt especially not you if anyone finds out cover it up and go back to work.' That is exactly what she did, she covered it up and got dressed and went back down stairs into the bar for another day of work. _______________________________________________________ Keiko sighed and stretched to reach for the body that had been with her last night. However all she did was just keep reaching on. There was no body for her to wish good morning to. There wasn't even an article of clothing left. She sighed and mentally cursed herself for falling in love with him in instant of passion. An instant that would probably never happen again. She sensed that the man would never come back into the bar and even if he did he would go after someone else. Already having taken her, who knows he might even go after a friend of hers.   
The thought made her sick to her stomach the man she had fallen in love with someone else. With a sigh she thought about all the money she had won and knew that most of it would go to the Saloon. If she was lucky she would have enough money to buy herself and her friend's their freedom. Then they could go else where maybe far to the East and forget about this place. Who knows maybe start some buisness of their own and later on buy the other girl's their freedom and hire them.   
"I need to get up and get ready," she thought pushing herself out of her bed.   
She stretched her sore neck muscles and yelped when she felt what seemed to be almost an old scab open up. She ran to look in the mirror and gasped when she saw the bite mark.   
"That man was a Demon!" she exclaimed softly.   
"But I thought such a things were only myths and legends! Does this mean he choose me to be his mate? No it must be a mistake he must have only done it in a moment of passion. Best to cover it up and forget it even exists it is not important. I have other things to worry about."   
Keiko sighed and got ready to work with tears streaming down her face her one chance at what might have been love was gone. _______________________________________________________ Panthera woke up and stretched her arms over her head it had been an intereting night that was for sure. The bright lights of her room and the sun caused her to squint. The fact that she had broken the rule that said you weren't allowed to let the man see you naked.   
'I wonder if today will be just has interesting?' thought 18. I mean yesterday was extremely intereting. First those new guys coming into the Saloon. Then two of them paying for her friends to sleep with. Then the thrid guy offered to play a game of cards with her and then there was the lawmen being drugged and taken upstairs and put into Saloon girl outfits. Which was pretty funny but was also scarey to see them in drag. Then the thrid stranger won the bet and now gets a month free in my bed. But if that was the case why did he leave now?'   
All these thoughts ran through her head has she got up and began to wash herself. She was running a sponge over her neck when she saw blood that must have dried up at some time during the night fall into the basin of water. Glancing up she saw the puncutre wounds on her neck, with a startled aso she started to try and fix her hair and makeup to hide the wounds. Finally she gave up and placed a chocker over the marks. "Great," she muttered. "Not only have I broken one rule but I have broken two. Just great!"   
Sighing she finished putting on her clothes, thinking about the short bald man from last night.   
'Well,' she thought to herself. 'He was certainly cute that was for sure. I wonder if I will ever see him again? Well time will tell time to go back to work.' She walked down the steps with the other two behind her and they both realized that the bar room and gone quite upon their entrance. "What is going on here?" hissed Botan.   
The other women shrugged but paled when they saw him. _______________________________________________________ "Master Yamako," said Botan moving in front of the other two girls. "May we help you? We haven't seen you in years."   
"One of you," said Yakuma slowly. "Has broken three of the rules, the other two have broken two of them. I expect there is a reason for such a thing?"   
"Master Yakuma," said Botan. "I assure you neither of us has any idea has to what you are talking about."   
Yakuma growled and slapped Botan square in the face. "Do not talk back to me whore," he spat.   
Botan gasped has she slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the bar room. The bar wasn't open yet so no one was here to see this. Those that where here wouldn't get invovled even if they were awake. However there were two men she knew here that would interfer if the were awake. She knew they were so deep in slumber that by the time they woke up the three of them would be dead. She realized that there was nothing they could do to save themselves all they could do was except the punishment and prey that death was quick and painless.   
Keiko and Panthera watched helplessly has Yakuma slapped Botan in the face sending her into an opposite wall. They felt fear rise up in their stomachs and cloud their minds against all things. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that he had told them that another rule had been broken. Suddenly they remebered the fact that he claimed they had broken another rule.   
"Master Yakuma you said we broke another rule what rule is this?" asked Bulma trying to cover her fear.   
"You whored yourself to a Demon slut," snarled Yakuma.   
"A Demon?!" asked Panthera in shock.   
"There is no law against that!"   
"No it's just my personal dislike for the monkeies and since you slept with them I dislike you. Even though you three has indivivules brought in more money then the rest of the girls did combined. I can not allow you to live for such a thing. There for the only punishment worthy enough for you is to have you beaten until you can no longer stand. Then you will slowly die very painfully and by the time your fellow whore's wake up you will be nothing be lifeless corpses for the vultures."   
Panthera saw Kuwabara hiding in the shadows and looked quickly back down at Yakuma so has not to draw attention to him. _______________________________________________________ Kuwabara woke up that morning to the sound of a body hitting a wall that sounded like it was right below the room he was sharing with Yukina. Getting up he reached for his clothing and dressed quickly grabbing his gun he creapt down stairs and gaped at what he saw and heard. The owner of the bar was Yakuma a well known criminal that ran many underground operations.   
'Does he know who the strangers were that came in here yesterday?' thought Kuwabara creeping down the stairs again hidding in the shadows. 'They might be even be in league with this Yakuma character.'   
Then he heard him mention something about Demons and the three of them making whores of themselves with them.   
'Well,' he thought. 'That answers that question I guess he does know who those men were. Or at least know what they are.'   
Kuwabara continued to listen to the women try and stall this man from hurting them who knew he had to do something. So he slowly removed his gun and silently loaded the gun.   
"No it's just my personal dislike for the Demons," he heard Yakuma say. "And since you slept with them I dislike you. Even though you three has indivivules brought in more money then the rest of the girls did combined. I can not allow you to live for such a thing. There for the only punishment worthy enough for you is to have you beaten until you can no longer stand. Then you will slowly die very painfully and by the time your fellow whore's wake up you will be nothing be lifeless corpses for the vultures."   
Kuwabara noticed that Panthera was watching him but quickly looked away and back at her master. Perhaps not to draw attention to him or to herself. But either way he was greatful for that and lowered the gun slowly at Yakuma and prepared to fire. He wasn't going to let this man harm his friends if he could stop him. He only prayed his shot would be true and Yakuma wouldn't have the sense or speed to dodge the bullet. _______________________________________________________ Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei stopped their horses and looked at eachother. They were all feeling the same thing. There was something wrong with the women they loved.   
"We shouldn't have left them this early in the morning," said Kurama. "Yes you are right Kurama we shouldn't have left them," said Yuusuke.   
"Especially not with that man they work for."   
"Wasn't that man Yakuma?" asked Hiei thoughtfully. "The man that slaughtered our home town and it's people?"   
"Indeed he is we must hurry and get back before they and the other girls are harmed," said Yuusuke. "Our time of revenge is at last at hand. Soon Yakuma will be dead and we can have our women. The other women will be free of his tyranny and we can do has we please."   
"Right," said Kurama. "Let's get going!"   
The three men dashed away on their horses trying to get back to the bar before something else happened to the women they loved. _______________________________________________________ Karasu, Gouki, and Rando all awoke to a killer headache and sore muscles. They opened their eyes and looked around them has snickers brought them fully around. They realized they were outside naked and in the salks the laughter around them was from several children they had come out earlier to play a game of ball. They were pointing at them and laughing. The three men had never felt so embarrassed well aside from the incident of last night. They figured that this time it had been the Saloon girls who had been in on this has well.   
They would get out and take care of the Saloon and it's women for such humilation that much was certain all they had to do now was break free. After thrity minutes of trying and the children watching them laughing they had finally managed to break free from the stalks. They hurried back to the Shrieff's office with old women scolding them for showing themselves to children.   
"Such things should not be shown to young children," they scolded them angerily.   
The men ignored them and hurried into the office to put some fresh clothes on. Then once they had changed they headed back to the Saloon to get revenege on the girls they caused this. They would kill all the women in the Saloon except for the three women they wanted for themselves. After that everything would be all over. ______________________________________________________ Kuwabara fired the gun but was surprised when he saw Yakuma grabbed the bullet and turn around and look at him.   
"Well," said Yakuma. "You three girls have such rude friends. Sneaking up on people and trying to shoot them. That is not the way a gentleman acts around women."   
"You're one to talk," growled Kuwabara.   
With a sigh Yakuma motioned with his hands and five men came into the Saloon all five of them aimed a gun at Kuwabara. Then one of them shot his gun and pierced Kuwabara's shoulder. The other four moved up the stairs and dragged him down the stairs tossing him roughly against the wall under Panthera and Keiko. Botan gasped and dashed toward his side to check on his wound. Yakuma growled and with a swing of his arm sent her into the bar.   
"NO BODY MOVE!" growled Yakuma.   
At that sound severally of the women swarmed out of their bedrooms to see what all the racket was. Needless to say they were all a little more then surprised to see their master their in the Saloon.   
"Lord Yakuma," said Yukina in shock.   
"Kuwabara!" Yukina dashed to the side of the man she was in love with only to be shot in the side by on of Yakuma's men.   
"Stupid whore," growled the man kicking Yukina in the side. "Lord Yakuma told you not to move. You deserve what you got."   
"What do you want Lord Yakuma?" asked Panthera trying to remain calm at the site of three of her friends bleeding.   
"I want to kill you and your two friends for fucking a Demon."   
"How do you know they were Demons that we fucked?" growled Botan pushing herself up.   
"Do not talk back to me!" shouted Yakuma storming over to her and slapping her across the face.   
"That's enough Lord Yakuma!" growled Karasu. ________________________________________________________ "Do you think we will make it?" asked Hiei.   
"We can only hope already Botan is being beaten," growled Kurama. "Do you think that that bastard Yakuma will really kill them?" asked Hiei.   
"You know how much the man and his family hate us idoit!" snapped Yuusuke in irratation.   
"Yeah I know but that is besides the point I mean surely he wouldn't murder his own property. Especially when you consider that they probably make more money then the other girls do."   
"You know the bastard unless he has a good reason he will kill anything related to the Sayain!"   
"We had better hurry in case he already finds out about the fact that we marked the women."   
"How much you want to bet he already knows," muttered Yuusuke harshly.   
At that thought all three men got their horses to go faster on the desert sand. If Yakuma discovered they were marked by Demons then things were going to go much more uglier then they already would get if the women were hurt when the men got there. ________________________________________________________ "Shrieff Karasu what do you want?" growled Yakuma in irratation.   
"Well simple I want those three women," said Karasu waving at Botan, Keiko, and Panthera. "Well actually me and my men want them. We have no interest in the other women. We have served you faithfully for several years we at least deserve some sort of payment for our loyalty to you."   
"What are you talking about?" asked Keiko in confusion.   
"Simple my dear girl," smirked Dabura. "We have been giving the outlaws of this town to Freezia for his men. Don't you recognize them?" "You bastard," snarled Botan from her place on the floor. "You have no honor at all by letting such murders and other low lives go!"   
"And you have honor by whoring yourself to them?" asked Karasu with a smirk on his face coming to stand right above her.   
Botan spat on his shoes pushing herself she then spat in his face. With a growl Karasu grabbed the choker and ripped it off of her neck. He then removed his hunting knife and slashed at the bite mark making it nothing more then a streak of blood and torn flesh. Botan blinked and grabbed at it in shock unable to believe the pain that had flashed through her body.   
'Oh no what just happened?!' she thought feeling has if something had totally and completely been ripped away from her. _______________________________________________________ Kurama flinched and grabbed at his neck in pain.   
"Kurama what is it?" asked Yuusuke pulling his horse to a halt. "Something is wrong I think they discovered the bite marks on their necks!"   
"Shit!" shouted Hiei. "It's only a matter of time before they are the killed now!" "Right let's get going!" shouted Yuusuke.   
The three men dashed into town and saw the Saloon up ahead of them. It wasn't long now before they saved the women they loved and their friends from Yakuma and his goons. ________________________________________________________ Karasu stared at Yakuma for several minutes.   
"Well Lord Yakuma do we have your permission to take the three women? Also you may leave the future of the rest to these ladies to me and my men."   
Lord Yakuma looked thoughtful for a moment.   
"You are right you have served me loyally but how will you explain to the others about the missing bodies of three of the Saloon girls? Besides that what do you plan to do with the rest of them?"   
"I will torch it and everyone in it saying the women were with us the entire time the place was burning."   
"You are a very decitful little bastard," smirked Yakuma.   
"I learned from the best."   
"Very well you may have them and torch the place!"   
"Good very very good of you Lord Yakuma. Gouki! Rando! Come and escort these ladies to our place. Lord Yakuma if you and your men will cripple the women then we can take our leave of this place."   
Karasu smiled and watched has the women stared shouting and getting down has shots rang out (A/N: Hey come on they work at a Saloon which is also a bar they would have had to see a few brawls and gotten used to it). Gouki, Rando, and the women were out of the Saloon when three shadows appeared behind them shooting the two men in the back. The women ran into the men's arms happily.   
"Please save the others from them," whispered Botan.   
"Don't worry you girl's won't have to worry about a thing after this is all over," said Kurama reasurringly.   
"Thank you," whispered Botan.   
The three men disappeared into the room and after a moment's thought the women went inside with them. To watch what would happen next between the men. Kurama, Yuusuke, and Hiei walked into the room and pulled out their guns and started shooting Freezia's men. Before anyone could figure out what was happening all five of Yakuma's men lay dead on the ground. Yakuma and Karasu turned around to look at them. "Demons," growled Yakuma in annoyance. "What do you want?" "Both your heads on a platter," said Yuusuke shrugging his shoulders with the gun still pointed at the two of them.   
"You can't kill us," smirked Karasu reaching for his own gun. Yakuma did the same and the five of them faced off. Karasu shot first and hit Hiei's gun, then Yakuma shot his gun arm.   
Botan hurried silently over to behind the bar and pulled out a hunting gun. She pointed it at Yakuma and took a shot. The bullet flew strong and true into the man's arm. The men all turned and looked at Botan in shock. She pumped the gun and aimed it at Karasu.   
"Put the gun down and get out."   
"Where the hell did you learn to shoot?" asked Panthera.   
"My father taught me alot of things before he died. Now if you two would be so kind has to leave this Saloon and never return we would greatly appreicate it."   
Yakuma growled and grabbed Karasu left the Saloon with the two men and one woman pointing a gun at them. ________________________________________________________   
Kuwabara's arm was in a sling and he was standing before Hiei whose arm was also in a sling, Kurama and Yuusuke. They were surronded by the Saloon women who were tending to the others girls that had been wounded.   
"Thank you for helping us Demons," said Kuwabara reaching out a hand.   
"It was our pleasure," said Kurama shaking it firmly.   
"I am sure we are leaving the town in good hands new shrieff." "Yeah and the women are going to run the Saloon themselves," said Kuwabara smilling.   
"That is a good thing to hear," said Botan.   
The four men looked up has Botan, Panthera, and Keiko came down the stairs wearing pants, shirts, and boots. They would leave the town with the men they loved and go off with them learning the ways of the outlaws. But they would return again to visit their friends, because one couldn't stay away from home for too long without missing it.   
After hugs went around the six left the Saloon got on the horses and rose out of town leaving their friends to clean up the mess that had been left. Everything would be fine, their would be no mention or knowledge of what had happened no one would no know. They would be safe until something else happened and when it did well then they would just wait till it happened. But right now all they had to do was stay free and have fun and then things would go fine. ________________________________________________________   
Epilogue   
Kuwabara and Yukina got married and soon after had a daughter. Yukina is running the Saloon while Kuwabara protects the town from bandits. No one says anything about the odd marriage since well Kuwabara was the best shrieff they had had in awhile. So everyone was safe and happy. Kurama, Yuusuke, Hiei, and the girls leave together in whatever state they are in at the time. Botan is pregnant but still joins her friends and mate in their fun. The six of them had many adventures together but those are a story for another time my friends. And ask for Karasu and Yakuma no one knows what happened to them though it is said they came back to take revenge on the Saloon and were finished off by Botan, Kurama, Keiko, Yuusuke, Panthera, and Hiei.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well that was fun yet so annoying if you had a problem with people being out of character tough luck. 


End file.
